Restoring Faith
by ERidg17
Summary: The random act of kindness wasn't expected to go any further. It was a single, isolated event. But, for some reason, they were fated to meet. They were destined to become friends. They were destined to become entangled in the confusing web of her life. They were destined to save her. If the stars mapped out your future, would you look up?


The table is empty. The plates are stacked haphazardly, used napkins strewn around. There are dirty forks and spoons on the table, and a knife under the table. But there is no back leather booklet at the end of the table. So why are they gone?

I stare at the table in horror, before delivering the hamburger to the patron next to the wide window that over looks the street. I dart back over to the table that, 10 minutes before, had two teens seated there. Still empty. I start to panick.

_This cannot be happening._

I look around, and walk quickly over to the table nearest the empty one.

It is filled with six boys, and a girl. The two redheads are laughing, and the blonde child is giggling while the taller blonde one pouts.

"Excuse me?" I smile brightly at them. "Sorry to bother you, but I just had a quick little question to ask, if that's alright."

The pouting blonde perks up immediately, grinning back at me. "Of course, my dear." I blush horrendously at the endearment. He seems pleased by my reaction, and perches his chin on his hand. He peers up at me through long, dark lashes. And it's about then that I realize that _Holy fuck these boys are possibly the most drop-dead_ _sexy humans on the planet, and most girls would die of thirst right there and then_. But, because I am a mature woman - or so I pretend to be - I think it, not say it and simply blush even harder. It's a struggle to keep my thoughts in, though Papa would be proud of the effort I'm making.

I clasp my hands nervously in front of me. "Did - you didn't happen to see the boys that were sitting right there leave, did you?"

The one with the glasses looks up briefly from his notebook that he's writing in. "Yes, miss. They left several minutes ago."

My stomach plummets, and my hands drop to my sides, limp. "Oh." I say dejectedly. But then I perk back up and plaster the smile back onto my face. _Don't stop_ _smiling. Never stop smiling. _

"Why?" _Always answer the customer's questions, no matter how stupid. _

I look up at Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Handsome. His eyes are fixated on my, shining with confusion. They've all stopped eating. And now I've gone and bothered them. Great. But now they're all looking at me, and I literally feel like my face is melting.

"I didn't give them the bill." I explain quickly. _Somebody save me, I'm a girl on fire here. _

"They didn't pay?" The child clings tighter to his pink rabbit. "That's not fair, is it, Takashi."

The tallest one, who has dark hair like the one with glasses, shakes his head. "No."

I sigh, smiling nonetheless at the two. "Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you." I apologize, looking for an escape to stop the embarrassment train that is barreling towards me, headed for collision.

I turn away, tucking a strand of mousy brownish-pinkish hair behind my ear. I still cringe at the sight my hair; I think I may have permanently damaged it with the crappy dye job I did last year. But then the girl's softer voice makes me turn back.

"What happens now?" I smile politely at her. Her large brown eyes blink innocently.

"Excuse me?"

"Who's going to pay for their dinner if they didn't?" I laugh nervously and twist my fingers together again.

"Well, since I was covering the table, and this is the area I've been assigned to for today . . . I guess I'm paying for it." The thought makes my stomach twist. I can tell from the amount of dirty dishes that it won't be cheap; my paycheck is scarce enough as it is, as I only work part-time on weekends.

"But why should you have to pay for it?" The girl presses, frowning. "You didn't order the food."

I shrug, still smiling. "That's just the way it works, I guess." I start to slip away again. "I'm sorry to bother you all. Have a nice day."

I turn away completely, to the abandoned table, and start collecting the dishes up. I whisk them back into the kitchen, then wipe down the table and tuck the chairs back in. When I turn to check on the table of boys and the girl, they were just standing up, leaving the leather bill booklet on the table. I wipe my hands on my apron and walk over, fixing my smile firmly on my face. The little blond boy looks around and grins at me when I walk up.

"Bye-bye, Lizzy-chan!" I wave to him, handing him a lollipop from the bunch I kept in my apron pocket for kids. His older brother picks him up and sets him gently on his shoulders, smiling at me.

The taller blonde grins happily at me before strutting out the door with Mr. Glasses. The two redheads follow, arms wrapped around the shoulders of the girl, who waves and grins, thanking me for taking care of them. I bow them out.

The bell over the door jingles as they leave. I smile, and pick up the black booklet, flipping it open and taking it to the cash register. It falls on the floor as I clutch the receipt.

_**This is to pay for the meal left behind. Nobody as sweet and darling as you should have to pay for their stupid decisions. **_

They tipped me more than enough needed to pay for the meal. I can only stare at it in shock before rushing through the restaurant, nearly tipping Aki-san over in my haste. I burst out the door, the cold wind giving me shivers. I can't see them at first, too short to see over the heads of the crowd.

Then I can see the blonde child on his brother's shoulder, and I shove my way through the crowd. "Wait! Excuse me? For fucking Pete's sake _stop_!" I cry, waving my arms like a mad woman.

They finally pause, and I catch up to them. I wrap my arms around the first one I can reach, and it just so happens that it's the tall blonde.

"Thank you." I mumble into his rib cage. This is easily the kindest thing anybody's ever done for me. I don't even care that I'm hugging a complete stranger - even if he is totally hot - or that I've attracted so many stares I should start charging money to look.

He pats my head, and I look up at him. He smiles kindly down at me. "Of course, my dear." I grin back up at him, and let him go. Taking several steps back, I grin widely at all of them, who all have this pleased look on their face like _Look at us, we're such good people_. I can hear Aki-san calling my name angrily - no doubt he'll make me wash all the dishes as a punishment for running out - so I take a second more to say, "Thank you."

I wave to them, and dart back through the crowd to Aki-san, who drags me inside, muttering 'I don't know what to do with you' and 'Honestly, if you weren't so adorable you'd be in so much trouble'. I wave at the teens who are still standing still on the busy sidewalk, watching us. They grin back, the blonde lifting his hand lazily to wave, before turning away and crossing the street.

It isn't until later that I realize that I've lost my ring. And since I had it when I was cleaning up the dishes - I remember it catching on the napkins - and I didn't have it when I cleaned up the Good Samaritans' table, I must have lost it when I hugged the boy.

And since it used to be my mothers - _before she got married to my dad, even_ - and it's full of sentimental value - _used to be my grandmother's, passed down to the oldest daughter in my family_ - I have to find it. Not that I even know who the fuck they were.

Stalker mode: engaged.

* * *

**Should I continue it or not? **

**I really actually like this character. Love her to death. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time, Mina!**


End file.
